Tracking activities of a member of a social networking system on third-party websites is used to customize member interactions with the social networking system. Privacy laws limit the use of third-party website data when it is personalized to a specific member. Existing systems for managing third-party website data often immediately delete member-specific information due to the privacy laws. Existing systems sometimes do not sufficiently protect members' personalized information.